Chpt4 Episode 9: "The Monster at the End of This Book"
Chpt4 Episode 9: "The Monster at the End of This Book" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' A bearded man is sleeping on his couch. Suddenly, he begins to dream about strange things. He sees a motel room sign, a woman, the Impala, and Kurt and Hunter. Then cuts to Hunter and Kurt entering a comic book shop. They're in suits and black coats disquised as FBI investigators. The man behind the counter looks up as they approach and take out their badges. Man behind the counter: "Uh... can I help you guys?" Hunter: "Sure hope so. We're Agents Smith and Sanchez. Just need to ask you a few questions." Kurt: "Notice anything strange in the building, last couple of days?" Shop clerk: "Like what?" Hunter: "Well, some other tenants reported strange odor in the building, like sulfur or other possible substance. Clerk: "Uh, I don't think so. Why?" Kurt: "What about noises? Any skittering in the walls? Kind of like rats?" Clerk: "And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?" Hunter: "What about cold spots? Feel any sudden drops in temperature?" Clerk: "Hold on now, let me see those ID's again." Hunter and Kurt then simultaniously show their badges again as the clerk notices their Ranger morphers on their left wrists. Clerk: "Wait a minute, I've seen those things before!" Kurt: "What? No, their just... a new gear our department is making use test out on the field." Clerk: "You guys are LARPing, aren't you?" Hunter: "Excuse me?" Clerk: "You guys are fans." Kurt: "Fans of what?" Hunter: "And what's "LARPing"?" Kurt and the shop clerk both saying at the same time: "Live-Action Role-Play." And the clerk adding: "And you two are pretty good at it too!" Hunter: "I'm sorry, we have no idea what you're talking about." Clerk: "Come on! You're asking questions like the building's haunted. Like those guys from the fanfictional Power Ranger series. What was it called? Power Rangers...uh..."Omniverse!" You two are like those brothers using fake IDs with rock aliases, hunting down monsters across the country. Morphing into the Ninja Thunder Rangers. What are their names? Uh... Gunner and Chris? Uh, Gunther and Kirk? Kurt: "Hunter and Kurt?" Clerk: "That's it!" Hunter: "And you're saying this is a series?" Clerk: "Books actually! Doesn't sell a lot of copies, though. But the author just recently continued publishing 2 new chapters since, you know, "The Curse of the White Ranger" story from chapter 1. And the last book, where "spoiler" yellow-eyes was killed and Kurt was sent to Hell. The clerk goes over to a table labeled “new releases” as Hunter and Kurt follow. Clerk: "Let's see. Um... Ah. Yeah" (hands Hunter a book) Clerk: "That's the latest one I think." Hunter reading the cover of the book: "'Omniverse: A Power Rangers Story' Chpt4 Episode 8: "Tell Me What You Did Last Summer in Hell Pt2"" by Carter Edwards. Hunter flips through pages then reads the back cover: "The series follows about a young man chosen to become a Ranger and serve as one of Zordon's young warriors in a never-ending battle against all that is evil. Upon his journey, he partners up with another fellow Ranger named Hunter Winchester. And together they travel across the world in a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Investigating and combating many supernatural beings, many of them based on urban legends and folklore." Kurt grabs the book from Hunter as he flips through the pages as well. Hunter tells the clerk: "We're gonna need all the copies of "Omniverse" you've got." Hunter and Kurt track down the book series publisher and she laments that the "Omniverse" series doesn't sell as much copies as it used to, complaining that what people want now is more "Mighty Morphin" content in a Ranger series. And goes on to say that the author just suddenly continued writing up more stories out of nowhere since the end of the first chapter. She is then wary of them until they reveal their extensive 'knowledge' of the characters, and that they even wear the ninja thunder morphers like the characters in the series. The publisher believing them to be real true fans of the series, she then reveals to them the author's wherabouts. Then we ge close shot of a printer, which is printing out several pages. Chuck walks over to his computer only wearing boxers, an undershirt, and a bathrobe, and stuffing the end of a slice of pizza in his mouth. He sits at the desk, pulls the pages from the printer, and clears his throat. Chuck (reading) "Hunter and Kurt approached the run-down..." (sighs, makes a correction on the page) "...approached the ramshackle house with trepidation." Outside his house, Hunter and Kurt get out of the Impala. Chuck voiceover: "Did they really want to learn the secrets that lay beyond that door?" Hunter and Kurt stop in front of the door, share a look, and shrug. Chuck continues: "Hunter and Kurt traded soulful looks." "Then, with determination, Dean pushed the doorbell with forceful... determination." (tosses the pages down in frustration) Ugh! The doorbell rings. He looks up, nervous, then goes to answer it. Hunter: "Are you Chuck Shurley?" Kurt: "THE Chuck Shurley who wrote the "Power Ranger: Omniverse" books?" Chuck: "Uhh...maybe. Why?" Hunter: " Well I'm Hunter and this is Kurt. "THE" Hunter and Kurt you've been writing about. Chuck shuts the door. But Hunter rings the bell again and this time Chuck peeks out from the door. Chuck: "Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get off my property and get a life." He tries to shut the door again, but Hunter puts out a hand to stop it. Hunter: "See, here's the thing. We have a life. And you've been using it to write your books." Hunter shoves the door open and enters, forcing Chuck to back up into the house. Chuck: "Now, wait a minute now, this isn't funny!" Hunter: "Damn straight, it's not funny!" Kurt: "Hunter, cool down! Look, Chuck, we just want to know how you're doing it." Chuck: "I'm not doing anything." Hunter: "Are you a Ranger?" Chuck: "What? No, I'm a writer!" Kurt: "Then how do you know so much about demons?" They advance on Chuck, who falls onto the couch. Hunter: "And ghosts and other monsters???" Chuck breaks down: "Is this some kind of "Misery" thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a "Misery" thing!" Hunter: "No, it's not a "Misery" thing. Believe me, we are not fans!" Chuck: "Well, then, what do you want?!" Kurt: "I'm Kurt. And that's Hunter." Chuck: "They're fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real! Outside his house, Hunter opens the trunk of the Impala, displaying the arsenal. Chuck in shock. "Are those real guns?" he asks. Hunter: "Yup. And these are holy water, real fake IDs, and... Hunter and Kurt pulls out their morphers from their wrists. Hunter: "Real Ranger morphers." Chuck: "Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans." (still very nervous) "That’s, that’s awesome. So, I-I think I've got some posters in the house." Hunter: "Chuck, stop!" Chuck: "Please. Wait. Please, don't hurt me!" Kurt: "Just how much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?" Chuck: "Wait a minute. How do you know about that?" Hunter: "The question is how do you." Chuck: "Because... I wrote it?" Kurt: "So you just kept writing?" Chuck: "Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books haven't even been released yet." Hunter (sarcastically): "Yeah well, nice to meet you. I'm Hunter Winchester, and this is Kurt Mendoza." Chuck: "Wait, the last names were never mentioned in my books, but the characters were still brothers. I did try to make Kurt's character not related to Hunter, because... you know, Kurt is the reincarnation of Hunter's real brother who died from the fire. Nobody else even knows about that, I never even wrote that down. They head back inside his house as Chuck pours himself a large whisky and gulps it down, then sets the glass on the kitchen sink. He turns around, sees Hunter and Kurt, and groans. Chuck: "Oh! Oh you guys are still here." Kurt: "Yup" Chuck: "And you're not a hallucination." Hunter: "Nope" Chuck: "Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god." Kurt: "You're not a god." Chuck: "How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you guys through – The physical beatings alone." Hunter: "Yeah, well, we're still in one piece." Chuck: "I killed your father. I burned your mother and little brother alive." Kurt: "Chuck..." Chuck: "And you, I sent you to Hell. All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for... entertainment." Hunter: "You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us." Chuck: "Did you really got dragged down to Hell by hellhounds?" Kurt: "Yeah" Chuck: "You guys even suffered the car crash?" Hunter: "Yes, we lived through that too." Chuck: "I..am...so sorry! I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass." Kurt: "Chuck, you're not a god!" Hunter: "We think you're probably just psychic." Chuck: "No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard." Kurt: "It seems that somehow, you're just... focused on our lives." Hunter: "Yeah, like laser-focused. Are you working on anything right now?" Chuck realizing something. "Holy crap." he says. Kurt: "What?" Chuck picks up one of the pages he was printing earlier. "The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of weird." Hunter: "Weird" how? Chuck: "It's very Vonnegut." Hunter: "Slaughterhouse-Five" Vonnegut or "Cat's Cradle" Vonnegut?" Kurt: "What?" Hunter (defensively): "What?" Chuck: "It's, uh, "Kilgore Trout" Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house... confronted by my own characters." Later that day, they've taken some of the pages Chuck wrote as Kurt is doing the laundry while Hunter sits nearby, reading Chuck’s latest manuscript. Hunter: "I’m sitting in a laundromat, reading "about myself sitting in a laundromat reading about myself." Ugh, my head hurts." Kurt: "There's got to be something this guy's not telling us." Kurt turns to toss his load into the machine. As Hunter reads: "Kurt tosses the load of clothes into the washer. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth.” Kurt: "Stop it." Hunter: "'Stop it,' Kurt said." Guess what you do next." Kurt turns away, scowling. As Hunter continues reading: "'Kurt turned his back on Hunter, his face brooding and pensive.' I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it for real. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your "brooding and pensive" shoulders." Kurt sighs, exasperated. Hunter looks down at the manuscript. Hunter: "You just thought I was a dick." Kurt turns around looking impressed and says: "The guy's good." That same night in Chuck's house, Chuck is dozing at his desk, having another intense dream. We see flashes of Kurt in a motel room with a beautiful young blonde woman. She sits and pats the bed. Kurt approaches slowly, looking entranced. Her eyes turn white. She draws Kurt to her on the bed. Chuck wakes up, panicked. The following morning, Hunter and Kurt are back at Chuck's and Chuck paces nervously, as if building up the courage to speak. He holds more pages in his hands. Kurt: "So... You wrote another book?" Chuck: "This was all so much easier before you were real." Hunter: "We can take it; just spit it out." Chuck looks at Kurt and tells him: "'You' especially are not gonna like this." Kurt: "I didn't like Hell." Chuck: "Well...it's Lilith. She's coming for you Kurt." Hunter: "Coming to kill him?" Kurt: "When?" Chuck: "Tonight." Hunter: "She's just gonna show up? Here?" Chuck sits and puts his glasses on. "Uh... let’s see, uh," (reading from the manuscript) "Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Kurt succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion." Kurt scoffs: "You're kidding me, right?" Hunter: "You think this is funny? You having sex with another demon!?!?" Kurt: "And you don't? I mean, yeah, come on, I made out with Ruby but now with the demon we're hunting? "A fiery demonic passion"?" Chuck: "It's just the first draft." Hunter: "Great. Perfect. So what happens after the... "fiery demonic" whatever?" Chuck: "I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet." Kurt: "Hunter, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed???" Hunter glaring at Kurt but speaking to Chuck. Hunter: "How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?" Chuck: "You mean my process?" Hunter: "Yes, your "process."" Chuck: "Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so... I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream." Chuck: "The first time you dreamt about us?" Chuck: "It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. It still does. I-I can't stop it, really." Kurt: "You can't seriously believe –" Hunter: "Humor me." Hunter stands as Chuck holds up the manuscript for him. "Look, why don't we, we just..." (Hunter takes the manuscript) (To Kurt): "Take a look at these and see what's what." (To Chuck) "And you –" Chuck: "Yeah, yeah, sit tight till you guys come back. I knew you were gonna say that." Hunter thinks they aren't prepared to combat Lilith yet and should avoid her by doing the opposite of everything Chuck has foreseen. While Kurt now seems keen to confront Lilith, saying that this is their only shot of knowing where she's gonna be. And when they kill her, they stop the rest of the seals from ever being broken, keeping Lucifer trapped in Hell. Hunter denies and orders Kurt to hide out in the motel room surrounded by devil's trap to hide him from Lilith while Hunter keeps a guard up around town to prevent any demon getting near Kurt. But while Hunter is trying to avoid doing what Chuck has foretold, the events keep coming to pass when a van careens towards him and hits him. He is knocked to the ground, unconscious. Back at the motel, Kurt opens the door and reveals to be Chuck. Chuck: "You wanted to see me?" Kurt: "Yeah." Kurt: "Thanks for coming." Chuck: "Ah, sure." Kurt: "Um... I was just wondering how much you know. About me." Chuck: "What do you mean?" Kurt: "Have you seen visions of me when I'm not with Hunter?" Chuck: "Oh... You want to know if I know about you and the demon Ruby? And your...demon blood." Kurt: "You didn't tell Hunter?" Chuck: "I didn't even write it into the books. I was afraid it would make you look unsympathetic." Kurt: "Unsympathetic?" Chuck: "Yeah, come on, Kurt. I mean, being with a demon? You got to know that's wrong." Kurt: "It scares the hell out of me. I mean, along with the demon blood inside me. I feel it pumping through my veins everytime I use my powers. I... I wish to god I could stop. Chuck: "But you keep going back." Kurt: "What choice have I got? If it helps me kill Lilith and stop the Apocalypse –" Chuck: "I thought that was both of your guys' job. I mean, that's what the angels say, right? So, why do you have to carry the weight alone? Kurt: "Well, he did try to sell his soul just to bring me back. I can't return the favor? Chuck: "But you already did. When you risked your life to getting dragged down to Hell." Kurt: "It's not enough." Chuck: "No. That's not true. You don't have to let it all rest on your shoulders. Kurt: "It sure as hell seems like where my story is heading. So will I be strong enough to stop Lilith tonight?" Chuck: "I don't know. I haven't seen that far yet." Meanwhile, Hunter gains consciousness from his injury as he walks back to his car, only to find the Impala's back window shattered, as mentioned from the events in Chuck's manuscript, Hunter begins to become irritated by it. Meanwhile, Chuck, carrying a bottle in a brown bag and six-pack of cans, unlocks the door to his house and enters. He walks in and does not appear very surprised to find Hunter sitting in his living room. Chuck: "Hunter." Hunter: "I take it you knew I'd be here." Chuck: "You look terrible." Hunter: "That's 'cause I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck." Chuck: "Oh..." Hunter: "That it? Every damn thing you write about me comes true; that’s all you have to say is "oh"?!" Chuck: "Please don't yell at me." Hunter: "Why do I get feeling there's something that you're not telling us?" Chuck: "What wouldn’t I be telling you?" Hunter: "Uh, how you know what you know, for starters!" Chuck: "I don't know how I know, I just do!" Hunter: "That's not good enough." He then shoves Chuck against the wall. Hunter: "How the hell are you doing this?!" Castiel then appears in the living room. Castiel: "Hunter, let him go! Hunter releases Chuck and turns to face Castiel. Castiel: "This man is to be protected." Hunter: "Why?" Castiel: "He's a Prophet of the Lord." Chuck: "You!... You're Castiel... aren't you?" Castiel: "It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I... admire your work." Castiel picks up one of the books and starts paging through it. Hunter: "Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's – he's... he's practically a Penthouse Forum writer." Hunter turns to Chuck and says "Did you know about this?" Chuck has stumbled over to his armchair; he cracks open a fresh bottle of whisky and pours himself some. Chuck: "I, uh, I might have dreamt about it." Hunter: "And you didn't tell us?!" Chuck: "It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness." Hunter then faces Cas. "This is the guy who decides our fate?" Castiel: "He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece – a conduit for the inspired word." Hunter: "The word? The word of god? What, like the new new testament?" Castiel: "One day, these books – they'll be known as the "Power Rangers gospel." Hunter and Chuck in unison: "You got to be kidding me." Castiel: "I am not kidding you." Chuck: "If you'd both please excuse me one minute." Chuck then heads upstairs. Hunter: "Him? Really? Why'd he get tapped?" Castiel: "I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command." Hunter: "How high?" Castiel: "Very." Hunter: "Well, whatever. How do we get around this?" Castiel: "Around what?" Hunter: "The Kurt-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?" Castiel: "What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass." Hunter rushes to the motel, to find Kurt has scrapped off the devil's trap symbols, so that Lilith will find him. Frustrated Hunter threatens to leave him behind, but changes his mind and just storms out into the parking lot. Desperate, Hunter starts to pray to help him in this ordeal. And then Castiel appears. Hunter pleads with Castiel to help him stop Lilith. Hunter: "You have tested me and thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please." Castiel: "What you're asking, it's... not within my power to do." Hunter: "So, what – We're just supposed to sit around and, and wait for it to happen?" Castiel: "I'm so sorry Hunter." Hunter: "Know what? Screw you. You and your mission. Your God. If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me... don't bother asking. Hunter brushes past Castiel and begins to walk away, but then Castiel gets a thought. Castiel: "Wait, Hunter!" Hunter: "What?!" Castiel: "You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are very special. They're protected." Hunter: "So what?" Castiel: "But if anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, a Seraphim will appear to destroy that threat. Hunter: "What's that?" Castiel: "Seraphim angels are my superiors. Above than you're ordinary angel such as myself." Hunter: "And these Seraphims, they're tied to prophets? Then why don't they come down here and helping us with Lilith and the seals." Castiel: "They hardly ever make an appearence on Earth. That's why they send us down here to serve as their "scouters". We only take orders from them." Hunter: "So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon – Castiel: "Then they'll be able tp smite Lilith on site. Just so you understand... why I can't help." Hunter: "Thanks, Cas." Castiel: "Good luck." Hunter heads back to Chuck's. Hunter tells him that he needs to go to the hotel where Lilith is, because he's protected by a Seraphim angel and that particular angel will be strong enough to kill Lilith. Chuck refuses, saying that this wasn't in his story, but Hunter tells him that if he doesn't go, Hunter will shoot him. Chuck says Hunter can't since an angel is protecting him. Hunter says they'll just have to see who's the quicker draw. Needless to say, Chuck agrees. Back at the motel, Kurt is finally confronted by Lilith, who appears in the form of a blonde woman. Kurt says he's been waiting for a long time for this. Same goes for her she says. And tells him how good of a "demon lover" Kurt is after hearing rumors from other demons about him and Ruby. As she walks towards the bed, she stops when she gets to the rug. She lifts it up to reveals to be a devils trap Kurt had saved, but eventually she breaks the symbol by burning it away with a single touch. She then goes on to tell him that she'll stop breaking the 66 Seals, along with the entire Apocalypse, only if Hunter and Kurt die. Lilith taunts him, saying he's selfish for not trading two lives for over six billion. "Going once, going twice..." Lilith says. Kurt seemingly cracks and agrees. Lilith says it'll take a lot more than a kiss to seal a deal like this. Lilith sits on the bed and Kurt follows, getting on top of her. She leans down, and Kurt suddenly reaches over to his belt holster and takes out Ruby's knife, trying to stab her with it. He fails and Lilith flips them over, holding the dagger over Kurt. Just as she's about to stab him, Hunter and Chuck bust in. Chuck runs in first, and Hunter follows. "I am the prophet, Chuck!" Chuck says. Lilith backs off Kurt, with the knife still in her hand. "You have got to be joking," Lilith replies. The motel starts to rumble as a bright light begins raining down in the room, Lilith walks closer to Chuck. "Oh, it's no joke. Chuck here's got an angel on his shoulder." Hunter says. The ceiling starts crumbling, and Hunter tells her she's about to become a piece of charcoal. Lilith weighs her option as pieces of ceiling continue falling, quickly deciding it's not worth it. She expels from the woman's body she's possessing and flees the scene. The rumbling and bright light fades away as Hunter and Kurt relieved to have survived Lilith. The following morning, Hunter and Kurt talk about the event that just transpired. Kurt admitting he never even considered going along with Lilith as written from Chuck's manuscripts, also mentions that she'd stop breaking the seals and the Apocalypse only if him and Hunter are dead. Hunter is unnerved at this, indicating he himself would've done the same thing Kurt did. And glad he didn't go for it. But Kurt promises that he and Hunter will kill Lilith together when the time comes. Later that evening, Chuck is asleep on the couch, having another dream. We don't see what he's seeing. He wakes suddenly, terrrified. "Did you see it?" a mysterious figure says from the shadows in Chuck's living room. Chuck: "Who are you?" The mysterious figure walks foward and reveals himself. ???: My name is Zachariah. And I'm the Seraphim that watches over you. Chuck: "What do you want?" Zachariah: "Did you see it?" Chuck nods and says: "Is it true? Is all of that... really going to happen?" Zachariah: "Have you been wrong so far?" Chuck quickly gets up and says: "I've got to warn Hunter and Kurt." Zachariah: "I wouldn't advise it. People shouldn't know too much about their own destiny. You try... and I'll stop you." Chuck stops then starts going off in another direction. Zachariah: "Where are you going? Chuck: "To go kill myself." Zachariah: "Don't be melodramatic, Chuck. We'd only bring you back to life." Chuck: "How come you don't help out the boys and Castiel?" Zachariah: "Now I'm not ordered to do that...coming from 'my' superior." Chuck: "What am I supposed to do then?" Zachariah: "What you always do. Write." Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse